The Mage and The Templar, who knew?
by Ariel Wild
Summary: Ariel who never really cared for love because of her past experience with it, finds it by just bumping into the person. Will she get what her heart desires? Or will her troubling romanic past stop her? A sneak peak just for Valentine's Day. Will continue when asked Mystery man/Ariel/Mystery man!


Chapter one:Just a coincidence?

**A/N: And here I start yet another fan fiction! Well this is for Valentine's Day and it stars Ariel when she's actually in Theadus. It starts in the Mage origin and Ariel meets a certain someone, maybe it the guy Kalain (Or Sabrina) likes so much...( HINT, HINT! Nudge nudge, WINK wink! 3o) or not! Happy Valentine's Day! Oh and this will be put in different perspectives!**

* * *

_**Ariel**_

* * *

"Hey Cullen! Do you need any help?" I asked when I walked down the hallway.

Here I am. In the Circle... Such a boring place it was...spending 7 years here...how dose the Mages do it.

That was my reason coming here when I was twelve, I was a young, innocent (maybe not _that_ innocent), kind little girl who threw away her life to help a boy.

A cute boy at that...

I didn't know that he was a run away mage! If I did...I would have still protected him. Now look at me! I'm a Templar! And that's probably what he hates..wait, I'm I kidding myself? That's exactly what he hates!

"Y-y-yes, Ariel. C-can you take this books d-down there please?" Cullen pointed down the hallway, with his hand shaking rapidly.

Do I scare him?

"Are you okay Cullen?" I said wile taking the pile of books from his arms,

"N-no. I-i mean Y-yes!" Cullen manage to stutter out,

"You sure?" I said with concern,

"Y-y-yes! Now p-p-please go do t-that for me p-please?"

"Okay...see you later!"

* * *

As I walked into the library, I bumped into someone.

"Hey!" The male voice said,"watch were you're going!"

"Watch were i-." I looked towards the man that was rubbing his head with is eyes closed,

"Whoa.." I said in awe.

The man in front of me was _very _handsome. He had long dirty blonde hair, and when he looked at me he paused. Crap, he's a mage...and I'm a Templar... I have to make this right!

"I'm so so sorry!" "I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going." We said at the same time.

A long silence passed us, just staring at each other. His honey brown eyes were just, so _alluring_ ... He's cute.. Ahh! What I'm I doing! I quickly tried to get my books and hightailed it out of there.

It ended up he wanted to do the same, and we bumped heads,

"Ouch!" We said at the same time,

How is this happening? Why is my heart racing?

"I'm sorry er-, miss" He said to me after giving his head a good rub,

"Please don't call me m-miss.. Just call me Ariel."

He raised his eyebrow at me,

"You don't like being called Miss? Miss?"

"Well I would like it if you didn't refer to me as a girl." I started to pick up the books.

When I reached for one, our hands touch one another, causing us both to look up at each other.

...

We stayed that way for a wile, just looking in each other's eyes. My heart skipped a beat, then started to pound. I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks,

"You're blushing." He said,

"W-w-what? I d-don't b-b-blush!"

"You're face tells me other wise." He smirked,

He's playing me!

Then, he grabbed my chin and pulled my face closer to his. I felt my cheeks and my ears burn, my heart fluttering and stopping. Time itself stopped around us. Me staring into his honey eyes, so filled with desire..,is that how he felt too?

"As I said, your face tells me other wise." He broke from our embrace, picked up his books and set them aside. Then said,

"Here, let me help you."

He gathered the books I was supposed to put up for Cullen and gave them back to me. Yet again, our hands touched, but this time he brought his mouth to my ear. I blushed fiercely,

"Meet me at the harrowing camber at midnight."

What!?

He started to break away from me, but I caught him by his collar, making our faces close yet once again.

"I don't even know y-!"

I was distracted by his blushing face, and realized in what way I grabbed him,

"I didn't know you were the 'rough' type." He said in a seductive tone, but yet, still quite just for me to hear,

"Wha-what?"

"My name is Anders, by the way. You can let go of my collar, now."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Anders... You always have a way with women don't you? I had to end this with a cliff hanger, it's what you do when you write a love story, right?**

**Next up, is Anders perspective before he bumped into Ariel and what happened afterwards.**

**That review button there is very lonely. How bout you click it, right? It might give you something in return! **


End file.
